SOS
It began at around 5:00 in the morning when I suddenly woke up at the hotel I was staying at. I tried to fall back asleep, but I couldn't. After a few minutes, I was still awake, staring at the digital clock. It struck 5:05 in the morning. As I continued to look at it, it seemed to glow brighter, and then faded as the time switched to 5:06. I was deep in thought. The 5:05 am on the clock seemed to be an SOS shape. It was haunting. In the morning, me and my family were all upset at each other because of an issue at the hotel. For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about SOS. It seemed strange, having witnessed such weird things just before getting into a conflict. Anyways, I was grounded, and it seemed unfair. No matter how hard I tried to get my entire family to change their mind about it or reduce the punishment, they wouldn't budge. After I gave up trying to convince them to change their minds, I came up with a plan. I decided to play a horror prank on them. I called it SOS, after the strange thing that had happened to me. I started off by opening the cabinets and turning the cups upside down. Ten I grabbed some paper and wrote SOS on it, then placed it all around the house. I made things look like they spelled out SOS, and moved many things to other places in the house. I told my sister about SOS, and she didn't believe me. So what I did to make her believe me was to tell her that there was an Entity 505 CreepyPasta, and his nickname is SOS. After that she was so freaked out that she believed me. I thought more about what Entity 505 should look like, and I thought of an idea. I decided to make him look like Entity 303 except with a red hoodie instead of a white one, blue skin instead of black, and green eyes instead of red ones. That really scared her. The following day she started to notice the SOS papers that I wrote down. She thought it was me, but in my defenses I told her that Entity 505, or SOS, can hack into printers through your computers and write down messages. But I wanted proof of Entity 505 existence, so I typed up the story on this website, as proof. But I was still grounded, so I pretended to be working online on a Stanford course I had been taking for weeks, and when I knew my mom wasn't paying good attention to me, I continued typing the CreepyPasta. After I finished a bit of it, I started working on the skin for Entity 505. I made it just the way I thought of, then saved it on the website, so I could download it on my other computer that actually had Minecraft on it, because the computer I was using was my mom's computer, and it didn't have Minecraft on it. When I was finished with that, I was told my sister that on the CreepyPasta website, it said that his skin was like Entity 303's, except with a red hoodie instead of a white one, blue skin instead of black, and green eyes instead of red ones. Now she was so scared she started looking for SOS signs around the house. She thought some of them were fake, but she believed some of them were real. I told her that it was probably our dad, and then I made up a lie saying that he played a horror prank on me once when I was little. She got suspicious and asked him if he did it. He said no, but I lied once again and said that he was a good liar. After I told her that, she continued searching the house for SOS signs. Then, my mom asked her if she wanted to go to the laundry room in our apartment building, and after she left I told my dad that I was going to continue working on the computer, and then I opened the website I had courses on, just in case they came over, and in that case I would've closed the Minecraft CreepyPasta tab, and they would've seen the Stanford tab open and thought that I was working. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Wall of Text Category:Moderate Length Pastas